Jay's Decision
by Spinjago
Summary: Jay has always loved Nya. But upon reflecting on his life he finds life isn't so simple. Jay is forced to make a tough decision. One Shot Jay/Nya. Now more readable!


Jay was standing on the deck of the Destiny's Bounty looking off into the night sky. It was a beautiful clear night perfect for him to just stand and reflect on his life and past decisions. All the crazy adventure he and his brothers went on saving Ninjago a few times not to mention the various times he helps towns and villages with their problems.

He remembers when he first learned about Spinjitzu and the quest for the Golden Weapons. Which was immediately followed by Lloyd releasing the Serpentine upon Ninjago and they in turn unleashed the Great Devourer. Lord Garmadon had stolen the Golden Weapons after he helped the ninja kill the Devourer which was when they really started to train Lloyd to become the Green Ninja.

At some point Lord Garmadon turned the ninja into kids and in order to restore them back to adults Lloyd was turned from a kid to a full grown adult. After that Lord Garmadon discovered the dark island an island parallel to Ninjago.

On the island Lord Garmadon met the Overlord the Embodiment of evil. There the Ninja discovered the Temple of Light which granted them sheer elemental power so they could fight Lord Garmadon and the Overlord. The Overlord had Lord Garmadon build a giant tank called that shot missiles carrying dark matter a material so evil that it could corrupt people.

The Overlord had Lord Garmadon fire it at Ninjago upsetting the balance in the realm. This allowed the Overlord to cross over into the physical realm and unsurprisingly he betrayed Lord Garmadon and possessed him. After a long fight Lloyd became the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master and with his light destroyed the Overlord and cleansed Ninjago and his dad of his evil.

The ninja became teachers after that at Sensei Wu's Academy. On a field trip to Borg Industries the owner of the company Cyrus Borg had notice the Overlord survived the fight with the ninja and was in the computer systems as the Digital Overlord. He made the ninja the Techno Blades capable of deleting the Overlord from the systems. Turns out while the ninja were there Pixal had scanned Zane for blueprints to build a Nindroid army.

The Overlord wanted Lloyd for his golden power so he could make himself a new body and become the Golden Master. Surprisingly Pythor was alive and despite heavy resistance captured Lloyd and started draining him of his golden power. The Overlord had a plan called project Arcturus which had the Nindroids go into outer space to recover the golden weapons to complete his transformation into the Golden Master.

The ninja followed them into outer space but ended up stranded on a comet whilst the Nindroids had gotten the Golden Weapons. The Overlord had melted the Weapons remains and made them into some golden armor giving him the Ultimate Spinjitzu Masters power. The ninja had found a way back to Ninjago but they were to late the Overlord was wreaking havoc upon Ninjago.

The ninja were powerless to stop him and in a last ditch effort Zane sacrificed himself by touching the golden armor and absorbing its power. Zane killed the Overlord by freezing him and then they both exploded. After Zane's funeral the ninja split up devastated by their loss.

They were eventually brought back together when Lloyd had brought them all to a restaurant and here they discovered Zane was alive but being held by a man named Chen. Chen held a tournament and Zane was the prize. The ninja entered the tournament and learned there were a lot more Elemental Masters than them.

The tournament turned out to be a trap so that Chen could steal everyone's elemental power and revive the Anacondrai tribe. The ninja stopped Chen by banishing Garmadon to the Cursed Realm releasing the Serpentine leaders from the realm. The Anacondrai leader Arcturus cursed and banished Chen and all his followers to the Cursed Realm.

After that Sensei Wu looked into retirement and opened up a tea shop to fund his retirement. However Wu's past student Morro was vengeful towards Wu because he thought he was the Green Ninja. Morro had died prior to his return so he was a ghost. Morro possessed Lloyd and stole Wu staff which held a hint to find the tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master.

Morro had acquired the scroll of Airjitzu before the ninja. The ninja managed to learn Airjitzu also and beat Morro to the Cloud Kingdom where the Sword of Sanctuary was kept. The Sword would help anyone who entered the tomb to survive the traps within. Morro had connections to get him into Cloud Kingdom but even then the ninja prevailed and got the Sword.

Victory was short lived however as Ronin betrayed the ninja and gave the sword to Morro. Ronin had a change of heart and gave the ninja the tombs location. Morro was already inside with the Sword but the ninja got the Realm Crystal first. Morro then used Lloyd as a bribe to get the Crystal and bring the Preeminent to Ninjago and curse all the realms.

Morro succeeded in bringing the Preeminent but the ninja with their newest water ninja killed the Preeminent and saved the realms.

This brings Jay back to the present as he moved onto thinking about all his fellow ninja, Sensei, and friends he had made as the Ninja of Lightning. First there was Kai Ninja of Fire. Kai was hot headed for sure but you wouldn't find a more loyal companion in any realm. Then there was Cole Ninja of Earth. Jay has had quite the history with Cole but you couldn't have a better ninja at your side than Cole. And then there's Zane Ninja of Ice. Zane is a Nindroid which Jay finds fascinating to no end and Zane is a calm and collected individual.

Then Lloyd Green Ninja, Ultimate Spinjitzu Master the list goes on and on with him. Then there is Sensei Wu. Wu is the ever present voice of reason and wisdom to the Ninja and kind of taught them everything they know.

And finally there is Nya recently the Ninja of Water. Nya was the Samurai X and now she's a Ninja there isn't much Nya doesn't excel at. Nya was also Jays love. Jay was completely smitten ever since he first laid eyes on Nya. "Ah Nya" Jay thought to himself as he waited. Jay was up here because he was meeting Nya to talk about his new feelings. Jay loved Nya he really did but recent events have him questioning their relationship.

During the Nindroid fiasco Nya Developed feelings for Cole which put Jay and Cole at odds with one another. This went on until Chen's tournament during which Cole decided to back off from Nya and let Jay have her. Jay was very happy at that moment. He thought Nya was going to be with him and they would live happily ever after like in one of Lloyds old comics. However as everyone says the world works in mysterious ways and Jay found himself questioning the very thing he worked hard to get back.

Jay figured if she turned away so easily who's to say it won't happen again. Jay thought that it would go away but it never did and it keeps nagging at him. After thinking about it long and hard (plus a little Sensei advice) Jay had made his decision and called Nya to meet him on the deck.

Jay heard the door open and someone step out "no going back Jay this is it" he thought. Nya walked up beside Jay. "Hey Jay what's up" Nya asked? Jay stood there silent for a minute before mustering up the strength to talk. Jay sighed "Nya I wanted to talk about us" He said. "What about us" Nya asked looking puzzled? "Nya you're a wonderful lady and I think you'll make someone a very happy fellow but that fellow is not me" Jay told her in the softest voice he could muster.

"Wha- why" Nya exclaimed!? "Look at how easily our relationship went from picture perfect to disastrous in a matter of one school field trip" Jay told her. "But I chose you" Nya said franticly. " But seeing the way you so easily loved Cole has me thinking that I'm not the person you need and I'm not going to hold you to someone like that and I will not hold myself to that" Jay said again as softly as he could. Nya just sat there in silence realizing this was all her fault the tears just kept streaming down her face.

Jay said all he needed to as he walked towards the door. "I wonder what life has in store for me in the future" Jay wondered as he closed the door leaving the weeping girl to her thoughts. Jay went to the Ninjas room and got into his bed. He fell into a peaceful sleep no longer haunted by his feeling towards Nya.

Author's Note: Hello everyone Spinjago here with my first story. Feedback always appreciated. Have a Great Day.


End file.
